


Brother

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Gen, Morgan is Darcy, Team as Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Morgan has a brother now.





	Brother

"He's blue." Are the first words out of Pepper's mouth as she watches the little boy babble at Bucky, the only one besides Thor that can hold him in this form because of the metal arm.

Tony could hold him if he wore the Suit but only for a short time before the Suit shorted out from the cold, Bucky did not have that problem, likely due to the Cryo he'd been subjected to. Therefore, since Thor had gone with Jane and Bruce to Asgard to seek answers about the Blue child Tony had adopted it was Bucky that was charged with holding the child.

Steve sometimes took Loki so that Bucky could use the bathroom, his advanced healing protecting him for the most part but even he could only hold the Blue boy for so long, and Morgan suspected that Steve would have nightmares tonight about the Artic that he'd never admit to especially because it wasn't Loki's fault that he was bringing up those memories.

"Well, of course he's blue." Tony said matter of factly, as though he hadn't screamed in panic when he'd turned around after turning to grab the baby shampoo after setting Loki in the bath, the water just a touch too cold and bringing out the true form of the boy.

They'd all run to see what happened and it was Thor who had spoken through barely concealed anger, directed at his father Morgan had no doubt, that had explained what a Jotunn was and that they were indeed blue and had the powers of ice. Loki, being so young seemed to have not mastered the ice part though the air around him was quite chilly.

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "Of course he is. What now?"

"Well, now Intern and I are going to go try building a warm suit, so that we can hold him if he's blue and then you know,.... We raise him?" Tony shrugged and Morgan giggled.

"We raise him? You and me?" Pepper asked for clarification.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to, you know, with me, O mean we aren't married yet so you don't have to and..."

Pepper cut him off with a kiss, "Yes, let's raise a blue alien baby together, words I never thought I'd say."

"Cool, um...cool." Tony said stunned but he was grinning and Morgan loved it, her parents deserved the chance to raise a baby together.

"He's not blue anymore!" Bucky shouted suddenly.

"Wonderful." Pepper said and walked over to little Loki, "Hello, my name is Pepper, and I was wondering if you would mind terribly to help me out with some of the stuff I need to do?"

Loki frowned at her and his eyes went to Tony and he pointed.

"Yes, well Tony has things that he need to do and it may be unsafe for you so he asked me to take you with me."

Tony nodded, "You can trust Pepper, I'm going to marry her and we'll see you at dinner or if you really need me you can send a message through J.A.R.V.I.S. before you leave Pepper's office or wherever you are, that should give us enough time to A.) reach a stopping point or B.) put all the dangerous stuff away."

Morgan nodded in agreement.

And so Loki went with Pepper and Morgan went with Tony.

It was sometime later, and quite a few check-ins from both ends that they made their way to lunch and had to pause when they saw Loki helping Pepper set the table with take out as best he could.

But that wasn't what made them pause, no, it was the soft, quiet voice of Loki when he spoke.

"Like that, mama?" And the hopeful way he looked up at Pepper.

"Of course, sweetie, perfect." Pepper smiled , even though it was crooked and unaligned.

Loki's wide smile was worth the lie and then he caught sight of them.

"Papa!" And Loki went barreling into Tony who had tears in his eyes as Morgan did, though for two very different reasons.

"Hey, buddy, did you have fun with Pepper?" Tony asked.

Loki nodded enthusiastically, "We maded biiig choices about the wedding."

"Did you? I'll bet they are awesome choices, you want to tell me?" Tony asked getting another nod.

Pepper grinned, "I finally have a helper to plan the wedding."

Morgan smiled back as everyone else arrived, all of them greeting Loki who waved at each of them.

Morgan looked at her parents as they sat at the table, Loki passing between them and babbling at them about his day. They looked happy, even when Loki pouted when Tony caught him in order to actually feed him, and she couldn't help being slightly jealous of Loki because he' d get to grow up with both of them as parents and she thought how unfair ot was that she hadn't.

Then Loki smiled over at her and she smiled back because Loki deserved a second chance, just like she had made her own, and maybe he'd never call her sister, like Thor may never be Brother again but they were still a family and he, by virtue of being adopted by her parents was now her brother.

Long ago, before she really understood that her father was gone she had asked for one to her mother and had never understood her mother's tears.

Well, now she had her brother and she was going to teach him everything.


End file.
